


Oh My God This is Paradise

by DemDifferentStories



Category: Collide with the Sky - Pierce the Veil (Album), Pierce the Veil, vic fuentes - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Collide with the Sky - Freeform, Death of a loved one, Diary/Journal, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Funeral, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, diary entries, writing competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemDifferentStories/pseuds/DemDifferentStories
Summary: Can he find his paradise? Or stay in the depths of drugs.Originally posted on Wattpad in 2015 and written for a writing contest.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Maybe I'll Pretend Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: Lyric - Oh My God This Is Paradise
> 
> These are diary entries, but not physical entries, more like mental entries. So Vic is keeping track of his life/lifestyle just so everyone doesn't get confused. I hope you enjoy :)

**_🌴 Tuesday, 24/11/15 🌴_ **

Every night has been a living hell since she left. I promised her one day I would beat this - this addiction, and that we could tell ourselves finally that we had found _paradise_.

**_🌴 Friday, 27/11/15 🌴_ **

I don't know where the fuck I am.

The last thing I remembered was - I can't even remember what happened then. All I know is that I've injected something, ice maybe? I don't even know anymore.

I've lost _everything_.

My job.

Money.

Friends.

Family.

The one I _love_.

All because of a _pathetic_ , _stupid_ addition. I wish I could piece all of my broken up life, but what's so good about picking up the pieces? Nothing. Because no matter what I do, I won't get shit.

🌴 **_Sunday, 29/11/15_** 🌴

I can't take this anymore. I can't fucking take it.

I can't.

She's gone. Consumed by herself. Her demons. Her voices.

 _Herself_.

**Vic's POV**

I grabbed the pen and started to write my goodbyes.

_Dear Mamma, Papa, Mikey, Tony, Jaime and to the countless others that I've lost._

_Goodbye. I know I've lost you all, but you still deserve your goodbyes. I've lost you to drugs, and I never got to say sorry to you about it._

_I'm sorry for being an idiot._

_I'm sorry for not being a good son, brother and friend._

_I'm sorry for giving up on life._

_I'm sorry for letting it consume me._

_After finding out that Abbi passed, that was the cherry on top. I loved her so much, then I lost her over such a pathetic thing._

_I hope you understand I can't take it anymore._

_Love_

_Victor Vincent Fuentes xxx_

_🌴_

A lot of people came to my funeral. It didn't really surprise me, it's like the books. Someone commits suicide and it's revealed to them that people cared, what a twist. I knew that people cared, I just lost them. Because they don't want to see the ones they love slowly fade away.

No one does.


	2. And It's So God Damn Good

**Vic's POV**

I walked along the shoreline of a beach. I was the only one there, and the sun was setting. Palm trees swayed, the sky was a beautiful colour, and the waves crashed in sync.

I was confused about this location, but I didn't really mind. It gave me a sense of comfort. I reached a cliff, not a long distance. It intrigued me, I felt the need to go up.

So I did.

I reached the top and saw that the waves were almost touching the edge. I walked closer to the waves and saw _something_ in them. I reached my hand into the waves and felt _someone_. I grabbed their hand and pulled them out.

Abigail.

I pressed my lips to hers, before pulling my lips away.

" _Oh my god, this is paradise_..." I sang softly to her. She hugged me tightly, and also sang in my ear.

" _Baby this is paradise_."


End file.
